


Earth Smothers Flame

by SlytherclawHomunculus



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Azula your fourteen go home, Gen, Long Feng has a fucking spine for once, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 02:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21219410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherclawHomunculus/pseuds/SlytherclawHomunculus
Summary: But what if Long Feng hadn't bent the knee? A short one-shot where Long Feng tells off Azula and has her arrested.





	Earth Smothers Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from tumblr! :D
> 
> I enjoy this fic way more than is reasonable.

Azula sat in the Earth King’s throne, feeling assured of her victory against Long Feng and the Earth Kingdom as a whole. Long Feng took a knee and bowed his head, placing an open palm on the ground. He could barely contain the smirk trying to force it’s way onto his face when he curled up his fingers and the throne suddenly encased Azula’s legs and hands. He stood up and dusted himself off.

“Surely a firebender would know better than to sit on a throne of earth in a room full of earthbenders.”

“What?! No!” Azula seethed. “I’m the Princess, you should be bowing before me!”

“Yes, yes, I heard your little speech about the heaven mandate, and know all about the Fire Nation’s supposed motto of manifest destiny.” Long Feng said calmly. “Honestly, I didn’t realize anyone genuinely believed in that nonsense.” Enraged, Azula spat fire at Long Feng, who casually blocked it with a wall of earth. “Dai Li, cover her mouth.” He lowered the wall and two agents bent a strip of earth over Azula’s mouth.

“You said you know my type, right? Born to nothing, clawed my way up to the top? Well you would be correct. When I started, I had nothing and was nobody, and I ruthlessly clawed my way up to the top. I may have not been appointed by the spirits to rule, but I have the respect of those who serve me.” He paused and took a breath, looking Azula directly in her golden eyes. “But what about you? You never had to earn a thing in your life, did you? You expect everything to be handed to you because "daddy” says so. Your supposed right to power is simply that you were lucky enough to be the Fire Lord’s child. No one really loves or respects you though. Not the other nations, not your own people, not your brother, your mother, your father, or even… your little friends. Mai and Ty Lee was it?“ Azula gave a muffled snarl and strained at the earth holding her back.

"That’s right, I know all about you. Once I assured your little "friends” that you wouldn’t be able to hurt them…“ He gave a satisfied smirk. "They sang like canary-doves.” His face became stern again. “You try to rule people with fear. You think that you can bully others into bowing down to you. Which makes one wonder…” Long Feng looked away from Azula, brushing his hand against his chin. “If you were really destined from birth to rule…” His gaze returned to Azula. “…Then why would you need to force others to bow?” He took a few steps forward, smirk growing. “Wouldn’t they recognize your divinity and choose to follow on their own? You cannot rule with fear. When the people are afraid, they will rebel. You should have known that your follower’s treachery was inevitable, a cornered mouse-shrew will bite back but a canary-dove makes the most lovely song from it’s gilded cage.” Steam rose from the earth holding Azula still, she glared into Long Feng’s soul. Long Feng’s face became stoic as he stood over the captured princess. “Those who rule with fear are not fit to rule at all.” He turned and began to walk away. “Dai Li, take her away.” He paused and turned to smirk at Azula.

“I wonder how a firebender will fair at Lake Laogai.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr where I post AU ideas and art- https://carnistcervine.tumblr.com/


End file.
